


¿Demasiado obvio?

by daynajade (daynafeng)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Day, Fluffy, M/M, feelings all over the place, headcannon, regalo de reyes super tardío
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynafeng/pseuds/daynajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasó con Harry y Louis después del 1D day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Demasiado obvio?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suicidalfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalfangirl/gifts).



> Regalo de Reyes de [suicidalfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalfangirl/pseuds/suicidalfangirl) aunque tardío.
> 
> Escrito desde el punto de vista de Harry. Enjoy ;)

Últimamente odio las entrevistas. Más de lo normal, quiero decir. Todos saben que lo llevo fatal para mentir. Se me nota en la cara, y mira que lo intento, pero es que me supera… No sé hacerlo. No soy buen actor. En ocasiones, me maldigo a mí mismo por esto. ¿Por qué no puedo disimular un poquito mejor? Pero otras veces, como hoy, me da exactamente lo mismo. Me da igual cuántas cámaras haya alrededor, cuánta gente esté mirando y que Modest me esté observando con lupa. Me da igual. Si quiero mirarle, lo haré. Si quiero sonreírle, lo haré. Y si quiero tocarle… Bueno, eso en teoría no “puedo” hacerlo, pero me las ingenio para poder rozarle por la espalda cuando nadie mira.

Me escudo muchas veces en que lo hago inconscientemente. Y así es… _casi_ siempre. Lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones lo hago muy aposta. Hoy me he pasado, lo reconozco. Sabía que me estaba pasando mientras lo estaba haciendo, pero él me miraba, y me daba igual. Era _Little Things_ , y tenía que cantársela a él. Y sé lo que él me estaba pidiendo con la mirada. “Para Harry, por favor. Qué haces”. Las consecuencias de mi pequeña rebeldía no van a tardar en aparecer, seguro. Ya está Modest en negociaciones con Kendall Jenner, y me han ido preparando el terreno… Llevo semanas mentalizándome de lo que viene. Y no es suficiente.

Louis lo lleva mal. En el segmento de entrevistas, cuando el payaso de Piers Morgan me ha preguntado por Kendall… Joder, le ha cambiado la cara. Yo lo he notado, los chicos lo han notado, todo el puto planeta lo ha tenido que notar. Y eso que a él se le da mejor disimular que a mí, pero a veces no basta. Esto nos está rompiendo por dentro. No ya sólo tener que ocultar lo nuestro al resto del mundo, sino fingir descaradamente que salimos con otras personas. Louis lleva unos días muy serio, y aunque yo intento hacer el payaso para animarle, sé que no basta.

Por eso he querido hacer algo especial. Hoy es nuestro día. El 1D Day. Hoy tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar pasar la ocasión, no podía estar 8 horas -¡8 horas!- sin mirarle. Al menos delante de las cámaras, porque durante el backstage hemos estado cada minuto y cada segundo juntos. Pero cuando las cámaras están grabando… Tengo que recordarme que no puedo mirarle, o hablarle al oído, o acercarme simplemente para rozarle el brazo. Me tengo que contener, muchísimo. Por eso, cuando ha llegado el momento de cantar Little Things y nos han obligado, literalmente, a sentarnos en esquinas opuestas… No he podido más.

_“I’m in love with you… And all your little things”_

Sí, se lo he cantado directamente a él. Mirándole a los ojos. Vuelto enteramente hacia él. Y me da igual quién esté mirando, grabando o lo que sea. Me da igual cuántos países estén viendo esto. Simplemente me importa una mierda.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.

Estamos exhaustos. Ya ha pasado todo, han pasado las 8 horas, ha sido una experiencia increíble que me ha dejado sin palabras... y estoy muerto de cansancio. Estamos en el hotel, en un sillón de la habitación en el que deben caber como mínimo 6 personas, repantingados, Louis encima de mí, yo abrazándole por detrás. Encajamos tan perfectamente que nuestros cuerpos parecen estar hechos aposta para esta posición.

-Ya lo sé – le respondo, rozándole la mejilla con la barbilla – Pero tenía que hacerlo - No puedo verle la cara desde mi perspectiva, pero sé que está sonriendo. Me aprieta fuerte la mano, y yo subo ligeramente una pierna para estrecharle un poco más contra mi cuerpo – Después de lo de esta mañana…

-Shhh – me calla. Sé que no quiere hablar de ello. Esta mañana me han comunicado oficialmente lo de Kendall. Es decir, llevaba semanas preparándome, pero… Esta mañana me lo han confirmado. Y a Louis le ha sentado como un balde de agua fría.

-Quería hacer algo por ti. No he podido evitarlo – Suena un poco ridículo visto así, pero es cierto. Después del chasco de esta mañana necesitaba hacer algo que le mostrase que me da igual lo que Modest me haga hacer, siempre encontraré la forma de demostrar que es a él a quien quiero.

Louis se estira, y se gira en el sillón hasta quedar recostado sobre mí pero mirándome de frente. Me sonríe enseñando los dientes, y recorro con la mirada la línea de sus labios, que me sé de memoria, tanto con mis ojos como con mis propios labios. Incluso me sé de memoria su forma con mi lengua.

-Ya sé que me quieres, idiota. No hacía falta que lo hicieras tan obvio delante de 45 países…

Sé que lo dice de broma, porque sus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Me dicen que lo que he hecho le ha dejado sin aliento y que, de haber podido, se habría tirado encima de mí ahí mismo, en el escenario. Bueno, esto último no me lo han dicho sus ojos, sino él mismo al acabar el streaming, justo después de que me dejara él sin aliento a mí después de besarme. -Mira, pase lo que pase, no tiene importancia – me dice, entre besos – Me da igual lo que piense la gente, ya lo sabes. Y al final del día es en mi cama en la que estás, así que…

Su mano baja por mi pecho mientras dice esto último, y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me deja un rastro de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello, y juguetea con la hebilla de mis pantalones. Él directamente no los lleva puestos porque hace un rato se los he quitado yo para hacerle lo mismo que está pensando en hacerme él a mí ahora.

-En tu cama, en tu sillón, en tu ducha, en tu alfombra, en tu suelo… - Louis se echa a reír, y esa risa me da la vida. – Además, ya sabes que es contigo con quien me voy a casar y a tener hijos así que todo lo que venga antes de eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Lo digo como algo trivial, aunque no lo es. En absoluto. Es algo que Louis y yo hemos hablado y discutido muchas veces, y de lo único en la vida sobre lo que no tenemos absolutamente ninguna duda. Nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener hijos. Eso va a ocurrir y nadie va a poder impedirlo.

-¿Tan jóvenes como somos? – dice él, imitando a aquella entrevistadora que nos hizo la misma pregunta meses atrás.

-Por supuesto.

Me callo, porque ya soy incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es acariciar el pelo de Louis y concentrarme en lo que me está haciendo, pensando en cómo ni Modest ni todos los gilipollas del mundo juntos van a ser capaces de separarnos.

Y que lo intenten.


End file.
